The primary objective of this pilot study is to determine the safety of an enteral diet containing very low levels of methionine for treatment of patients with advanced cancer. Secondarily, this study will determine the effects of dietary methionine restriction on postprandial serum levels of methionine and other amino acids, and to describe any preliminary evidence of antitumor activity.